


The Life of Chiaki Nanami

by Mary_The_Flamingo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Other, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_The_Flamingo/pseuds/Mary_The_Flamingo
Summary: The life of Chiaki Nanami was short, a single, minuscule moment in the history of the universe. She lived and died within a single second, her life was even abnormally short in comparison to others.That doesn’t mean it wasn’t important.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	The Life of Chiaki Nanami

**Author's Note:**

> my chiaki kinnie brain has decided to impulsively write this short fic so i hope you enjoy :)

One, _two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three._

On an early winter evening, Chiaki Nanami died.

_“At roughly 4 am this morning, Nanami Chiaki, a student at Hope’s Peak Academy, was found dead on school grounds. The circumstances surrounding her death are... unknown.”_

_________________

  
“Hey everyone, huddle around me! We’re gonna take a class picture,” the Ultimate Gamer quietly yelled at her other classmates.

As the young teens grouped around each other, Nanami quickly noticed the single classmate of her’s who was solemnly staring out the window. 

“Komaeda, right?” She called over, “Wanna join in for the picture?”

“Oh me, well I don’t think I’m that deserving to appear in the photo. Considering you’re all ultimates, I-”

“Please, I really want everyone in the picture. I wanna remember this day y’know. It’s our first day at Hope’s Peak after all.” 

________________

  
“Aww, look at you. The exits so close Nanami-san, just a little more and then you’ll finally be reunited with your classmates.” 

The pain was excruciating, the deep cuts and wounds scattered across the girl’s body became more and more agonising with every step. But at least she had one small semblance of hope: her classmates. According to Enoshima, they were right behind the steel door.

A part of her was doubtful though, would Enoshima really let her out so easily? After all her talk of the girl’s death bringing despair to her classmates, would Enoshima really allow her plan to fail that easily? She pushed the thought down as she stumbled and finally grabbed onto the door handle. A bright light shrouded her vision, she could see the faint outline of her classmates. Her _friends.  
_

Thank God they were safe. 

A seething pain suddenly jolted through her entire body. She immediately realised. It was all a trap.

Spears violently pierced through her skin and her organs and blood gushed from every inch of her body.

As she crashed onto the cold ground, all the Ultimate Gamer could think about was one single thing. 

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata

Hinata... please save me.  
  
The sound of footsteps rang in her ears. Slowly, a dark figure approached the dying girl. Nanami looked up and instantly recognised him. It was Hinata. 

Reaching out for him pained her, it was like there were daggers digging through her skin, the pain was unbearable. 

“Yeah, I’m done for. I won’t... be able to help you. I’m... sorry.”

“Even in your situation, you would still try to protect someone?”

“Of course. Because I love... all of my classmates.”

The little strength Nanami had was beginning to drain from her body, death seemed so close. Tears streamed down her cheeks, this wasn’t how she wanted to go; she couldn’t even properly say goodbye to her friends. The crushing sadness of it all felt horrible, it felt so...despairing. 

“No... I don't want to die! I... I still have things I want to do. I wanted... ...to stay classmates with everyone! One... One more time... I wanted... ...to play video games... ...with you.”

Nanami’s outstretched arm finally collapsed and with that, she took her final breath. Nanami Chiaki was dead.   
  
(If she had lived for just a few more moments, she would’ve seen Kamkura’s silent tears as he grasped her hair clip in his hand. She would never truly know how much she meant to the reserve course boy.) 

________________

  
  
  
“I'm Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. Video games are my hobby, and I'm a fan of all genres. ... Nice to meet you.”

The taller boy awkwardly smiled back and shaked her hand. 

“I’m Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you, too...”

  
_________________

  
As the flames were finally extinguished, everyone hurriedly rushed into the warehouse. Hinata’s concerned expression worsened Nanami’s fears. Was Komaeda alright, he had to be. He couldn’t be dead. She couldn’t have failed her job to protect everyone, _again._

There were markings and burn marks all across the walls. It was something straight out of a horrible film. Dirty red curtains laid ahead, Komaeda had to be just behind them. Kuzuryu quickly ripped the curtains away, discarding them on the floor. Finally, they found Komaeda, hopefully, everyone would be willing to work and together defeat the mastermind. They just needed to talk to Komaeda- 

Time seemed to stop for a second.   
  
Outstretched on the floor, Komaeda was right there. Dead. 

A spear was thrusted through his chest, blood was oozing and his hands and feet were tied up. A knife was stabbed in his hand and cuts littered his thighs. Blood was splattered everywhere. _Oh God.  
_

He was dead. He was Dead. He was... dead... dead. There was so much blood, it was everywhere. 

_EVERY-FUCKING-WHERE. AGAIN, SHE HAD FAILED AGAIN. ANOTHER CLASSMATE, DEAD.  
_

Hinata rushed passed her and approached the lucky student’s corpse. 

  
Komaeda’s eyes were wide open, Nanami noticed.

A body has been discovered! 

_One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three._

  
________________

  
  
  
“Bye everyone... It's okay... A shining future will always be waiting for you. It's true...it's absolutely true... Cuz...I know.”

The group all stared in shock, their last hope was escaping their grasp. Their _friend_ was about to be executed at the hands of monokuma for a murder she didn’t even intend to commit.  
  
At the centre of it all, stood Hinata. His knees almost buckled and he felt a lump in his throat, a sea of emotions finally swallowed him whole as the girl stepped into the execution room. 

(Why her, why her, why her. Why Nanami of all people, this wasn’t her fault, he knew that better than anyone else. It doesn’t matter if she was, _is_ , Nanami isn’t dead; she’s alive, she’s right in front of him. It doesn’t matter if she’s the traitor, she had been so nice to all them, so caring, so _loving.)_

Hinata’s quiet sobs were the only thing that could be heard. 

_One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three._

_________________

  
Nanami Chiaki will never know how much she meant to her classmates. She will never know how much joy she brought them. She will never know how much they appreciated her. And she will never know how much the reserve course boy she befriended, loved her. 

She will never truly know.   
  


  
________________  
  


  
Death.

There’s no sound, no light. No pearly gates or fiery hellscape, just a sense of... peace.   
  
It isn’t as scary as Nanami Chiaki thought it would be. It was a little disorienting at first though for everything, all at once, to exist but not exist at the same time.

But at least it’s nice. 

_One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three._

Blood dripped from the nonexistent ceiling.

”Oh, so that’s what that sound was.”

**Author's Note:**

> any criticisms are welcome :)


End file.
